


Karaoke

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, Forced party attendance, Karaoke, M/M, Misunderstandings, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is attending a karaoke party and under the influence of too many cocktails decides to sing a song especially for John.</p>
<p>This is incredibly cheesy and probably very silly. Enjoy :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in this are listed below in the order in which they appear. If you would like to listen to them they are easily found on YouTube.
> 
> All sections bracketed with hash signs (#) are song lyrics that belong to the respective owners of the songs.
> 
> Whitney Houston - How Will I Know
> 
> Whitney Houston - I Wanna Dance With Somebody
> 
> Tiffany - I Think We're Alone Now
> 
> Boris Gardiner - I Wanna Wake Up With You

The day of Greg's birthday arrives and finds Sherlock cursing his pride for making him accept that stupid bet. He had told John he would have solved the case they were working on in half an hour, and John had made him a bet. If Sherlock could do it he didn't have to go to the party, he could stay at home and do WHATEVER experiment he wanted in the flat instead, with no complaints from John; if he couldn't solve it in time he would have to come to the party, and participate in the karaoke singing. In the end it had taken 32 minutes and a horribly frustrated Sherlock had been forced to concede defeat.

Sherlock tries on various outfits and eventually settles on wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a simple blue t-shirt, John having persuaded him that his normal suit would not be suitable for the karaoke bar. He leaves his room hiding his nervousness at how John will react to his outfit, but is reassured by the smile that John gives him. They get a taxi and Sherlock spends most of the ride avoiding looking at John, he looks too good in his tan chinos and checked shirt and Sherlock is not sure if he can control himself if he looks too closely.

On arriving at the bar there are the normal greetings with Greg, Molly and various other members of Scotland Yard (Sherlock has not bothered remembering their names, John would know if it ever became relevant). They all try to engage him in small talk, but Sherlock just lets John do the talking while he tries to survive the evening with his brain intact. 

When Sherlock is halfway through his fourth ridiculous cocktail he finds himself staring at John. For his part John is watching the stage with a large smile on his face as Lestrade murders whatever song it is he is singing, Sherlock has no clue which because after hearing the first off key note he had effectively turned his ears off to avoid the torture. He is just coming to the conclusion that John is the most perfect human being in the whole world, with the coloured stage lights reflecting in his hair and his gorgeous lips parted in excitement as he watches the "singing" on stage, when Greg finishes his performance and bounds over.

"Come on Sherlock, you need to go and choose a song." Lestrade says excitedly slinging an arm around the taller man's shoulders, which with Sherlock's impaired facilities makes him stumble slightly.

Sherlock wants to decline, but knows that under the terms of the bet he is obliged to participate, something that he will no doubt be held to, so the fact he can't really be bothered to argue along with the excited look John is giving him cause him to answer "If I must."

Shrugging the DI's arm off and giving John a weak smile he heads over to the man at the side of the stage who is organising the singers. He doesn't really know which song to choose, but a glance back at John, who is leaning close to Lestrade to be heard above the caterwauling coming from the woman currently in stage, leads him to settle on a song that he had heard at the beginning of the evening. At the time he had thought that the lyrics fit his feelings about John very well, totally in love, slightly suspecting that his feelings are reciprocated, but incredibly unsure about the whole mess. Of course, one cocktail ago he would not have thought that this was a good idea, but the liquid courage flowing through his veins makes him brave enough to ask for the song to be queued up. 

A few more customers take their turns on stage while Sherlock stands at the side, unfortunately this gives him time to reconsider his decision so when it is his turn to go up on stage he is absolutely terrified that this is a horrible mistake. Clenching his fist at his side he holds the microphone in the other hand and looks out over the crowd, easily picking out John and the Scotland Yarders. The lyrics of the song are shown on a screen next to him, but he has memorised then whilst in the queue so he will not need to use the prompt. The music starts and he takes a deep breath and mentally assumes the personality of a stage performer, as he would if he were undercover for a case.

\---

Seeing Sherlock standing in the stage alone, waiting for the music to start John turns to Greg and says "maybe we should let him off, he looks petrified." But then the lyrics start and John can visibly see Sherlock go into performance mode, his posture straightening and his expression clearing, taking on the persona of a bar singer.

Looking out from the stage he sings confidently, the pop song written for a woman sounds a little strange in Sherlock's deep baritone, but he is hitting the right notes even if they are in a lower register and on the whole the crowd seems to approve. Sherlock is performing to the room, but his gaze flicks repeatedly to stare directly into John's eyes, accompanied by a shy smile. 

#There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of   
Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above   
Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love#

John gapes, he never thought Sherlock would throw himself into this with such abandon. The way the man is moving, his hips undulating in time to the beat in those tight jeans, is sinful. He is holding the microphone close, enticingly close to his gorgeous lips. As he begins the chorus he pointedly looks away from John towards the rest of the audience.  
# How will I know (Don't trust your feelings)   
How will I know   
How will I know (Love can be deceiving)   
How will I know   
How will I know if he really loves me   
I say a prayer with every heart beat   
I fall in love whenever we meet   
I'm asking you 'cos you know about these things #  
As he sang that line he stared directly at Greg, a pleading look in his eyes. Greg turns to John in wide eyed confusion, hoping for clarification of what is happening.  
# How will I know if he's thinking of me   
I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)   
Falling in love is so bitter sweet   
This love is strong why do I feel weak?#

Sherlock's performance continues with the second verse, this time his eyes never leave John. John is staring back entranced, his mind whirling, he can't believe that this is real, thoughts flash through his mind "It's just a performance. Sherlock is obviously just playing a role, that's what he does."  
# Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now   
Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love #

As he finished the verse he flashed one if his rare real smiles at John. John swallows a lump that has formed in his throat and thinks "This is no role, Sherlock means this, he is in love with me..... Thank fuck one of us found the courage to say it."  
Sherlock continues through the chorus to the end of the song. John cannot take his eyes off of him, his lips part as he pants in excitement. Around him the rest of their party are chattering excitedly, unsure whether this is really what it looks like, but everytime someone tries to talk to John he pushes them aside to concentrate on the man on stage.

As the last notes of the song play John rushes forward, pushing through the crowd to get to Sherlock. Sherlock steps off of the stage and John stands before him breathing heavily in shock, his muscles virtually vibrating as adrenaline floods his system. Sherlock closes his eyes briefly, then opens them and says "I'm sorry John, I know you are angry, I'll leave."

Before John has a chance to reply Sherlock pushes past him and cuts through the crowds towards the exit, it is slow going through the press of people, but John knows he will never catch up to him, the taller man is just too good at weaving between people.

John needs to stop him, Sherlock has revealed his feelings and misinterpreted John's shocked reaction to it. John has to let him know that the feeling are reciprocated. Leaping onto the stage, snatching the microphone from the woman who was just about to start her turn John dashes to the man in charge of the karaoke machine at the side. A very brief argument and whispered discussion ensues, with John desperately glancing at the retreating back of his friend, before the music John has requested starts and he moves to the front of the stage to sing. He feels slightly ridiculous singing a 80s Whitney Houston pop song, but he wants to respond in kind to Sherlock's declaration.

# Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls  
Loneliness calls #

As he had started and his voice had been projected across the room over the speakers he saw Sherlock falter and turn towards the stage.

# Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me #

As he starts the chorus he stares directly at Sherlock near the back of the room over the heads of the crowd. He can just about make out his expression as one of confusion.

#Oh! I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody#

As the chorus repeats , John, singing slightly off key, beckons Sherlock towards him and smiles. John can see the broad smile that lights up his friend's face in response, and Sherlock moves swiftly towards the stage, shoving people aside leaving a trail of annoyed men and women in his wake, and almost running.

#Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me#

Sherlock leaps onto the stage looking incandescent in his happiness. John holds out a hand and pulls Sherlock towards him, then drops the mic completely forgetting about singing the remainder of the song. The two men stand on the stage, their arms wind around each others backs and they sway together dancing to the beat of the music still playing over the speakers. John reaches up, pulls Sherlock down gently with a hand in his curls, and kisses him sweetly and chastely on the lips as they continue to dance.

The music fades and the men hear a loud cheer from the group of Scotland Yarders they had come with. Sherlock pulls John closer and buries his face in John's neck, hiding from his embarrassment at this public display, now that he being himself and is no longer playing at being a stage performer. John flashes them a quick smile before turning his attention back to the man in his arms.

John guides Sherlock down from the stage the taller man still hiding his face. They make their way to the exit, completely bypassing Greg and the others. 

A brief cab ride spent holding hands, sitting close, pressed together from shoulder to knee, and they are home. John leads Sherlock by the hand up the stairs and into the flat, then shuts the door behind him. Neither man has uttered a word to the other since their kiss.

Sherlock looks slightly dazed, standing in front of John with a blank expression, his eyes look slightly glazed as he stares at John as if waiting for instructions. John smiles shyly and sighs frustrated, he cannot find any words, why does this have to be so hard. Then inspiration hits. To continue the theme of this evening he gazes tenderly into Sherlock's eyes and begins very quietly to sing. 

#I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound #

Sherlock smiles and sings quietly in return

#Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands#

And then no more words are needed, the two men collide together in a kiss that has been too long in the making. Unlike the one at the nightclub this is lips melting together, tongues gliding, tasting and invading, hands gripping shoulders and hair, then caressing backs and hips. John breaks the kiss, but does not pull away, leaving both of them panting into each others mouths. He takes Sherlock's hand, then leads him towards the bedroom, words are too hard, so he hums gently a tune that he hopes Sherlock recognises.

#I wanna wake up with you,  
I wanna be there when you open your eyes  
I want you to be,  
The first thing that I see  
I wanna wake up with you.#

Sherlock begins humming along with him and smiles broadly as they go into his room and close the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after having the song Sherlock chooses stuck in my head for about three days. After singing it almost non stop in my house for the millionth time I decided that maybe Sherlock should have a go. :-)


End file.
